The objective of this research project is to extract the information content of the intracranial pressure (ICP) and blood pressure (BP) waveforms utilizing the technique of waveform and systems analysis. In the systems analysis method the arterial pressure pulse is utilized as the input function and the intracranial pressure (ICP) pulse as the output to calculate the intracranial system transfer function (XFR). In the current years research systems analysis was compared with the volume-pressure test (VPT) and CSF pulse amplitude (delta P) analysis as to the ability of these tests to differentiate between an epidural balloon inflation (EBI) and an intraventricular infusion at the same levels of ICP. EBI and IVI could be distinguished at all levels of ICP by determining the intracranial system XFR. VPT could not distinguish between EBI and IVI any level of ICP. Delta P was demonstrated to be related to the XFR of the fundamental frequency.